brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Building Terms
LEGO fans often use abbreviations for some words or terms - official or not, it's useful to know them. Our LEGO Building Terms guide will be very useful for you to understand & use them! BSW = Brick Storm Wikia LC = LEGO City * LCG '''= LEGO City Gallery '''LF = LEGO Friends * HLC = Heartlake City (a fictitious city where all LEGO Friends characters live) * LFGG = LEGO Friends Gallery * LFG = LEGO Friends Gallery * LFW = LEGO Friends Wikia LE = LEGO Elves * LEG = LEGO Elves Gallery. * LEW = LEGO Elves Wikia / Elvendale Wikia LDCSHG = LEGO DC Super Hero Girls * LDCSHGG = LEGO DC Super Hero Girls Gallery * LDSHGW = LEGO DC Super Hero Girls Wikia LDD = LEGO Digital Designer * LDDG = LEGO Digital Designer Gallery LDP = LEGO Disney Princess * LDPG = LEGO Disney Princess Gallery LL = LEGO Life LN = LEGO Ninjago * LNG = LEGO Ninjago Gallery * LNW = LEGO Ninjago Wikia LSW = LEGO Star Wars * LSWG = LEGO Star Wars Gallery * LSWW = LEGO Star Wars Wikia Fans * KFOL = Kid Fan of LEGO * TFOL = Teen Fan of LEGO * AFOL = Adult Fan of LEGO Bricks & Builds * MOC = My Own Creation * SNOT = Studs Not On Top * Clutch Power = The unique ability for LEGO bricks to stay connected * Stud = The knobs on top of a LEGO brick. * Tube = The receiving hole where stud connects on the underside of a LEGO brick * BURP = Big Ugly Rock Piece * POOP = Piece out of pieces Associations * TLG = The LEGO Group * LAN = LEGO Ambassador Network * LUG = LEGO User Group (specific geo-location) * LS = LEGO Service * RLOC = Recognized LEGO Online Community * RLUG = Recognized LEGO User Group * RLFM = Recognized LEGO Fan Media * AFOL Engagement Department = Community Engagement team for coordination of RLUGs, RLOCs, and RLFMS through the LAN (LEGO Ambassador Network) Role-Plays * RP = Role-Play. It's a game where the players act the actions of them or fictional characters (they usually think them up themselves) immersed in some well-defined world (by the user who created the role-play, sometimes the user even sends pictures/edits of place), and altogether create their own story. Here on BSW it's a comment RP - you can communicate with other by writing comments, something like a chat story. You can find all the current role-plays in the top navigation of this Wiki. * OORP = Out of Role-Play. You can use it when you want to say something in real life out of context when involved in a role-play, for example: Let's find the treasure! OORP - It's funny to eat breakfast during this RP situation XD. How to describe what you: * Say = write what you are saying (in some role-plays after your characters name), for example: Stormy: "But what exactly is this Wikia for?" If you are playing as yourself (not a fictional character), simply write what you are saying, for example: Hello bananas! * Do = when you are doing something in a role-play, for example: *Laughs* Altogether normal role-play conversation can look like: * Hiii!!! *Waves at everyone* I'm finally here. What's going on? *Smiles* Other * AFK '''= Away From Keyboard. Used when leaving a conversation for a short period of time. * '''ASAP = As Soon As Possible. * BTW = By The Way is one of the most useful English abbreviations of all. You can use BTW when you are talking with your friend about something, but want to mention something that isn't related to the subject of your conversation. * BRB = Be Right Back. You use it when you're chatting with your friend, then need to go away for a while, but want to return back then. * CUL8R = See You Later. * DIY = Do It Yourself. Usually used in craft tutorials, when the creator of them shows you exact steps for how to make something. * FAQ = Frequently Asked Questions * FYI ' = For Your Information * '''GTG '= Got To Go. * '''HBU = How about you. Literally: How 'bout U? * IDK = I Don't Know. Well, this probably doesn't need any explanation. :) * IFW = In Friend Way. It's useful when you want to tell to your friend that you are really close friends - that you like her/him IFW. *'IK' = I Know * IRL = In Real Life. You can use it for example when you want to say what you're doing in real life right now. * LOL = Laugh Out Loud. Everyone probably knows this phrase. * NP = No Problem. * OC = Own Character * OMG = Oh My God * OMD = '''Oh My Days. Usually used instead of OMG for the purposes of better language. * '''POV = Point Of View. It's usually used in stories to inform people from whose (which character's) view it is written. * Q&A = Questions & Answers. It's usually used on informative pages, created when more users ask on the same/similar thing. That question is then shared with others in Q&A's, where the general answer is for everyone. Specific requests of users are different - if you have any special questions, ask any admin. * TTFY= Ta-ta for now. Used when having to go (see also GTG). * TTYL = Talk To You Later. You can use it when you're chatting with your friend, but have to go. * TY = Thank You. * YW = You're Welcome. * 'WB '= Welcome Back. Category:Exploring BSW